The Princess and the Hunter
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Princess Hermione has to marry a man she does not love. What happenes when a handsome hunter catches her eye? THIS IS A/U and OC! Draco is a two years older than Hermione.
1. The Princess

**Hey I hope you guys like this story! I was in a fantasy phase! So hit me up and tell me what pairing I should do next! ALL HAIL J.K ROWLING!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the gardens watching the butterflies fluttering around and the flowers swaying to the soft breeze. My fathers kingdom is a very peaceful and quiet one. In the towns people have thriving buisnesses and there is no such thing as poverty or sickness. Thats why this kingdom is nicknamed Wonderland.<p>

"Lady Hermione, your father wishes to see you in the throne room." My maid Alice said, with a bow.

I stood up from the stone bench, dusted off my lavender colored dress, fixed my silver head piece, and turned to the maid.

"Thank you Alice, I will be on my way now." I replied, walking into the castle.

* * *

><p>The torch lights lit up the stone walls in the never ending hallway. As I passed by numerous talking portraits and statues of my father I arrived at the large wooden door to the throne room.<p>

"Father? You wish to see me?" I asked.

"Ah yes, Hermione please come in!" He called out, the doors opening on their own.

I stepped into the large room and smiled at my father. He was sitting in his large golden throne with his golden crown encrusted with jewels and a warm smile.

I walked up to him and bowed.

"Good morning father." I said.

"My sweet daughter. You grow day by day, it is so hard to believe that you are already seventeen. Your mother would of been proud to see you today." He said, ushering his hand towards my own throne to the left of him.

I stepped up the small stairs and sat down on my silver seat. "Why do you need to see me father?" I asked, holding his ageing hands.

He let out a sigh and looked deep into my brown eyes. "Hermione, as you know, my youth is fleeting me by the day, and you will be the queen of this kingdom." He started. "but you cannot rule it by yourself. You need a husband to help you."

My eyes went wide for a moment and I let out a shuddering breath.

"Thats why I have asked to see you today. You will be having an arranged marriage with the prince from a neighboring kingdom." Father said, with a bright smile.

I gasped suddenly and stood up in shock. "Father! Surely you do not mean Prince Cormac! He is an irresponsible and arrogant fool! He is the worst choice for the next king! Prince Ron or Harry would be a much better choice!" I said, trying to talk him out of a marriage with a fool.

He let out a heart warming chuckle. "Prince Cormac isn't that bad of a lad Hermione. Besides, Prince Ron is marrying Lavender of the West kingdom, and Prince Harry is Marrying Princess Ginevra of the North."

I let out a groan and sat back down on my throne.

"Tomorrow afternoon Prince Cormac will arrive at our castle. He will stay here as our guest until the day of the wedding. I'm so grateful King Christopher and Queen Analise are letting him rule this kingdom instead of his own." Father said, looking at me.

"It's because his eldest brother Prince Nikolai is next in line for their kingdom. I bet Christopher just wants Draco to rule any kingdom so they can spread power..." I replied.

Father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione, why don't you go study your music."

"Yes father..." I said, leaving the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>When I got in my room I shut my door and walked over to my balcony. "I can't believe father is making me marry that prat!" I said, grasping the stone railing in anger.<p>

"What's wrong princess?" Crookshanks asked, jumping onto the railing.

"Prince Cormac is going to be my future husband!" I said, my face getting hotter

Crookshanks backed away quickly the hairs on his back sticking up. "Hey hey hey! Calm down! Remember what happened last time you got angry? You had a light head for WEEKS!"

I stomped my foot and calmed down. "It's just not fair...I don't want to marry him. I..I don't even love him." I whispered sadly.

Crookshanks slowly walked up to me and rubbed his soft red head on my arm. "Oh thank you Crooks." I said, rubbing his back.

He purred loudly and sighed. "Everything will be alright princess. Your mother is watching over you."


	2. The Chase

"Princess, wake up! It's morning and we must get you ready for Prince Cormac's arrival!" Alice said happily, opening all my curtains and windows.

"Awww Alice...can't I have a few more minutes" I groaned, slowly sitting up.

She looked at me and shook her head. "With that hair, we need all the time we can get! Now I will get the bath ready so just wake up!" She said, running into my wash room.

I slowly got up and walked over to the wash room at a leisurely pace. "Quickly Princess, get in the tub!" Alice said, helping me out of my night gown.

I got into the warm water and sighed as Alice washed my long and curly hair and scrubbed my whole body until I was sparkling.

She towel dried me off and gave me new undergarments, a white puffy princess dress with a sweet heart neck line, and matching shoes. "Put those on so I can fix your hair." She said with a smile.

When I put on all my clothes I couldn't help but feel beautiful. "Oh my...princess you look absolutely stunning! Now come sit down." The older woman said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

I sat in the chair obediantly and watched Alice do my hair through my large vanity mirror. She towel dried my hair quickly, brushed it carefully so all the knots would come undone, and finally braided it down my back with a white bow tying it together.

She smiled at me and slowly put on my silver head piece that wrapped around my forehead and above my ears.

"You look just like Queen Mary little princess." Alice said, patting my cheek affectionately.

I smiled sadly and stood up from my chair. "I need to get some fresh air. I'm going to go out into town before Prince Cormac arrives." I said, leaving my room.

* * *

><p>A couple of my fathers guards followed me around town as I tried to relax. "I cant breath with you two right at my side. Can you please give me some space?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.<p>

One of them coughed uncomfortably. "Uh..Princess your father said to not leave your side at any costs." The other said, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

I pouted at them and gave them the sweetest smile I could muster. "Then can you two please get me something to drink? Oh please?" I asked, holding one of the guards hands.

"Y..Yes princess!" They said in unison, running off to one of the shops.

I smirked and ran off in the other direction. "There is no way I am going to the castle when Cormac is there!" I thought running into the woods.

* * *

><p>After an hour of running deep within the forest I stopped to catch my breath. Ahead of me I could see a small little stream with lush green grass all around. I walked over to it and sat on a rock right by the stream. The experiance was so soothing. There was a cool breeze, the water was running, the birds were chirping, and a pair of haunting yellow eyes were staring at me from a bush.<p>

I jumped up and slowly backed away. The eyes blinked and then out from the bushes popped out a large and muscular man with multiple scratches and sharp teeth. He licked his lips at the sight of me and slowly advanced.

"I haven't had a royal meal in a long time..." He said with an evil smile.

"F..Fenir G..Greyback. Your..that werewolf!" I said in shock. My whole body was shaking.

He licked his lips again and cracked his knuckles. "Yes, I am Fenir Greyback. The notorius werewolf. Unfortunately, I'm not a werewolf right now. It's still only the afternoon, but that won't stop me from killing you and saving the meat for later." He sneered, showing his razor sharp canines.

Without thinking, I ran away from the stream going deeper into the forest.

I could hear the man not that far behind as I ran faster and faster. I approached an old and run down church and ran inside. Closing the doors, I pulled benches in front of them and ran to the far end of the holy place.

"Oh God...please help me. Send me an angel!" I cried, falling to my knees and praying.

The doors burst open and the ghastly man walked in the church. "God isn't gonna help you here princess!" He snarled, running up to me.

I screamed and covered my eyes, waiting for my swift death. There was a shot from something and then I heard the werewolf howl in pain.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Greyback with an arrow right through his arm. "Damn you!" He screamed, running out of the church.

I looked up at the roof to see a handome blonde male with stormy grey eyes, a nice body structure, wearing a white pirate shirt, and brown pants that were tucked in his brown boots. He gracefully jumped from the roof into the church and looked at me.

"You alright princess?" He said with a charming smirk.

I blushed and quickly got up. "Yes I am alright. Thank you for helping me hunter." I replied, dusting off my dress.

His gaze lingered on me for another moment then he shrugged. "It's alright. Your just lucky I was at the right place at the right time. Well, goodbye princess." He said, leaving.

"O..Oh wait!" I called out.

He turned around.

"Can you...well...can you help me get back to my kingdom?" I asked with a blush.

"Anything to help a pretty doll as yourself." He replied with a wink.


	3. The Arrogant Prince

The hunter walked me back to the castle and whistled when he saw it. I walked up to the stone steps then turned around to face him.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I don't even want to think about what would of happen if you were not there." I said, playing with my fingers.

He smiled at me put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll tell you what would of happened... the world would of lost a pretty face. Now be a good girl and try not to get into more trouble." He said, walking away.

"O..Oh wait! May I know your name at least?" I asked, my arm stretched out to try and stop him.

He turned around and did a small bow. "My name is Draco princess. Draco Malfoy. I hope to see you again soon." He said with a final wink.

* * *

><p>I walked inside the castle in a complete daze. Something about that man sent shockwaves to my heart.<p>

"PRINCESS HERMIONE!" Alice yelled, running up to me. "Are you alright? Your father has been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I was taking a walk. Is Prince Cormac here?" I asked, walking to the throne room.

"Yes he is! He did not want to leave until he got a chance to see you!" She replied, fixing my dress as I walked.

I rolled my eyes and knocked of the large double doors. "That pig needs to sod off..." I said under my breath.

The doors slowly swung open to reveal father and Prince Cormac talking to each other. "Hermione! My gods! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Father said.

"I'm sorry father, I just needed space to think." I replied, walking up tp the two.

"Hello Princess, you look amazing as always!" Cormac said, taking my hand and kissing it.

I pulled my hand away and gave him a fake smile. "Thank you Prince Cormac, you look...dashing...as well." I replied.

Father smiled widely and sat on his throne. "It is such an honor to have you help rule my kingdom Cormac, for I simply cannot have my only daughter rule all by herself." He said.

Cormac let out a chuckle. "Of course not your majesty! We don't want the princess to be stressed in anyway possible!"

"Father if you do not mind, I need to go and relax. The sun made me feel a little light headed." I said.

"Oh of course!" Father said.

When I turned around to leave something hit my bum. I automaticly whipped my head around to see the Prince smirking at me. "Is something wrong princess?" He asked smugly.

"No, nothing at all. It's just that there is an ugly troll in front of me." I whispered, turning back around and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set as I stood outside on my balcony. All I could think about was the hunter. They way his eyes twinkled mischeviously whenever he smiled made my heart flutter.<p>

I sighed and touched the flowers growing on my railing. "I wish I could see him again...my hero." I whispered, plucking a pink rose.

"What are you talking about my dove?"

I looked to my right and groaned. It was Cormac. He was standing on the balcony from his room.

"You had to pick the room next to mine didn't you!" I said with anger.

"Oh calm down love. Soon we will be sharing a room and making lots of heirs to the throne." He replied with a wolfish grin.

"Don't speak to me with such vulgar thoughts Cormac! You are such a terrible excuse for royalty!" I snapped, walking back into my room.

"Who is this hunter?" He suddenly asked.

I froze in midstep when he asked the question.

"Because whoever he is I will make sure to have him killed if you do not agree to marry me wilingly. That is a promise." He said.

"Sod off you git!" I cursed, slamming the balcony doors shut.


	4. The Rush

**HELLO YOU GUYS! I AM SOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING UP NEW CHAPTERS! I HAVE BEEN BUSY BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong>

"**Who is this hunter?" He suddenly asked.**

**I froze in midstep when he asked the question.**

**"Because whoever he is I will make sure to have him killed if you do not agree to marry me wilingly. That is a promise." He said.**

**"Sod off you git!" I cursed, slamming the balcony doors shut.**

* * *

><p>The next afternoon I was sitting in the garden playing with Crookshanks when suddenly someone slung their arm around my shoulders. I didn't have to look to know who it was.<p>

"Prince Cormac, please remove your disgusting arm from me." I said. Crookshanks hissed at the prince and swiped at him.

"Oh my Hermione, you should really control that beast before I feed him to the hippogriffs." He said, bringing his face closer to mine.

I quickly stood up and glared at the lame excuse of a man. "You better watch your self Cormac. You may think that we are going to get married, but you are wrong. I will do everything I can to stop this wedding from happening." I whispered with venom.

He smirked at me and stood up as well. He towered over me, like a lion looking down at it's prey.

"Remember what I said yesterday Herimone dearest. I will kill this "hero" of yours unless unless you agree to marry me." He said.

Thats when I snapped. I slapped the prince hard across the face and glared daggers into him.

"Don't you dare go after him you fool! " I screamed, running out of the garden.

* * *

><p>"I can't take it anymore!" My mind screamed, as I ran up the white marble steps to my room.<p>

Once I got inside I slammed the door shut and locked it. "I need to leave..." I whispered, pressing my head to the closed door.

"Are you crazy princess? You cannot leave! Your marriage is just around the corner and your father will be worried sick!" Crookshanks yelled, as I opened my balcony door window.

"He knows better than to thrust royal duties apon me!" I yelled back, tears streaming down my face.

Crookshanks jumped up onto the stone banister and looked at me with frantic eyes.

"Hermione, you cannot do this! Your kingdo-!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Cormac's angry face appeared. His face was purple with rage and his fists clenched. He looked at me with the eyes to kill.

"You stupid little bitch!" He cursed, striding over to me, grabbing my wrist in a painful grip.

I cried out and tried to pull away, but that only earned me a slap across the face.

"No one...NO ONE has ever hit the great prince Cormac! Who do you think you are slapping my face!" He roared, shaking me violently.

Crookshanks pounced onto the raging prince hanging on to the back of his clothes.

Cormac yelled out in pure anger and whipped around to slap the cat off him. As he turned around he bumped into me roughly and I fell over the edge of the banister.

My heart was pounding loudly and time seemed to slow down. I was falling four stories down to my death.

"Mother..." My mind whispered.

I awaited for my timely death but it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly to see the hunter.

He looked down into my eyes and graced me with a beautiful smile. "Woah princess, you like to get into danger don't ya?" He asked, putting me down.

"I...I, um.." I stuttered, my whole body shaking from the shock of falling.

"IS THAT _HIM?"_

The hunter and I both looked up to where I fell to see Cormac looking down with pure disgust.

"Wooo, who is the ugly gorilla?" The hunter asked with a smirk.

"You better run hunter! I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU HANGED! HERMIONE! GET BACK UP HERE!" He roared.

I turned to the hunter and looked into his eyes desperatly.

"Hunter, please take me away from here! I beg of you..." I pleaded.

He looked at me and smiled softly. "Can you handle the ride?" He asked.

I looked up at Cormac then back at the hunter.

"Yes. I can."

His smile widened then he grabbed my hand and we started to run off.

"Get ready princess, your gonna have a crazy life from this point on!" He said, laughing loudly.

I smiled at him and laughed along with him.

"And for some reason...that doesn't bother me..." I thought


	5. The New Life

Draco and I ran deep into the forest, past the old church and creek. I lost sight of the kingdom a long time ago and all I could think of was the rush of energy I had being with Draco.

We finally stopped running and took a moment to rest.

"Well...that...was fun." He said panting, sweat covering his brow and neck.

I nodded, unable to speak words. My dress was covered with dirt and grime, but that didn't bother me at all.

Draco looked around the area and smiled to himself. "The base is right over here." He said, walking over to a large mossy boulder about as big as a giants head.

I quickly followed behind him and looked at the wall with confusion.

He laughed and pressed one of the smaller rocks at his foot. Suddenly the large rock moved to the side revealing a dark and earthy path with torches to the side to give light.

"Welcome to my home." He said casually, placing his hands in his pockets and walking inside.

I looked at the opening for a while longer then I quickly followed Draco into his home.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes we reached a large room filled with wooden tables, chairs, couches made out of animal hides, loaded bookshelves, weapons on the wooden walls, and many...men.<p>

"Hello men!" Draco called, walking deeper into the room.

All of the men aknowledged his presence.

"Oi Draco? Why do you have the princess?" A dark skinned boy asked.

Draco pulled me into the room and looked at everyone.

"She is going to be staying with us from now on. Now, I want everyone to treat her with respect and whatever you do...do NOT, tell anyone she is hiding here." He explained, looking at me then winked.

I blushed a dark shade of pink then looked at the ground.

"T..Thank you for letting me stay here...I'll try not to be in anyones way." I said quietly.

"Awww what a angel!" People were saying.

Draco walked me to another hallway and pointed into it.

"Now...I er...oh gosh! I don't even know your name! I can't call you princess all the time!" He said, looking at me shocked.

"Oh! I'm Hermione." I replied, with a small smile.

"Hermione...Her..mione..." He repeated, then he chuckled charmingly. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. Now Hermione, I want to go all the way down this hallway and go into the room in the center."

I nodded and walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Once I got to the door I opened it and walked inside. It was a medium sized room with a queen sized bed in the center, a large book shelf to the right side of the bed, and an oak desk to the left.<p>

I walked over to the desk and picked up an old photo.

There was a woman and man in royal robes with a small child in the womans arms.

"Why do they look so familiar...?" I asked, stroking the picture.

The door suddenly opened, and I quickly put the picture down.

"Well, you will be sleeping here Hermione." Draco, said walking over to me.

"Isn't this your room? No, I cannot take your room!" I said, shaking my head.

He laughed and patted my head.

"I insist princess. I will be fine on the couch."

My cheeks were burning up and I played with my dress.

He looked at my body from head to toe and sighed. "You need new clothes! You can't go around the place in a princess attire. I will have my friend Pansy get you some new clothes." He said, about to walk out the door.

"Oh! Draco, is there any way I can write a quick letter to my father. I feel bad that I ran away without tell him. I promise I wont mention your base." I said.

He nodded and pointed at the desk." You can find parchment and quils in there. Just give the note to me when your done." He said, leaving the room.


	6. The Hunt

_Dear Father,_

_I'm guessing that Prince Cormac has already told you that I have been kidnapped. Well, I was NOT. I wen't on my own free will. I'm so sorry father, I just can't marry Cormac. He is a disgusting brute._

_Don't worry about me. I'm in a safe place and I won't get hurt in any way. _

_I hope one day, you will find a way to forgive me..._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione_

I finished writing the letter and wiped the tears out of my eyes. Father was probably heart broken and worried sick. I slowly got up from the desk chair and folded the letter neatly.

"Oh, I'm guessing your Hermione?"

I looked at the door to see a short female with long chocolate brown hair.

"Yes I am, and your Pansy?"

She nodded and placed some clothes on the bed. "Those should be more comfortable than that large thing you call a dress." She said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said, as she left the room.

* * *

><p>I looked at myself and the mirror and tapped my chin.<p>

I was wearing a white blouse with a lace up string, tight fitting brown pants, and animal hide knee high boots.

"I look so much different! Father would have a cow if he saw me!" I said with a smile. I braided my long hair back and sat on the chair.

The picture was still where I left it, so I slowly picked in up and looked at it intently. The people looked so familiar. It felt like I knew who they were.

"Hermione!" The door opened. I quickly put the picture down and stood up.

"Oh hello!" I said, tucking some stray hair behind my ear.

"Wow! You look amazing! You look like a true hunter! So are you ready?" He asked.

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"R..Ready for what?" I asked.

He let out his charming laugh that could melt anyones heart.

"To hunt of course! If your going to live here, you must learn how to hunt!" He said, holding my hand and pulling my out of the base.

"O..Okay, but my letter!" I said, as he dragged me along.

"Don't worry, I told Pansy to take care of it! Soo, come on!" He said with a large smile.

Pansy smiled at us, but there was a somewhat...cold feeling to it.

* * *

><p>When we got outside the base Draco handed me a wooden bow and some arrows.<p>

"Now, one of the main rules when it comes to hunting is to be quiet and be one with the surroundings." He said, setting his arrow in place and pulling back the string.

It felt like time had stopped.

Everything was dead quiet except for the rapid beating of my heart.

Seconds felt like hours, and finally Draco released his arrow into the forest.

There was a groan and a loud thump.

"Haha! There we go! Looks like we will be having deer for supper eh princess?" He said with a smile, fetching his kill from the depths of the forest.

"Oh poor thing..." I whisper, walking up to the animals dead body.

"It's okay Hermione. Some higher being placed all these creatures on the Earth for us humans to have something to eat. Thank you higher beings." He said, dusting his hands off.

Now! It's your time to shoot something!" He said, walking up to me.

I slowly placed the arrow on the bow and knotted it. When I pulled back I had a fear that the bow would snap.

"Ah, your afraid the bow is going to break. Don't worry, the bow is sturdy and very strong. Remember to relax your shoulder, here let me help you." He said, walking up behind me.

He placed one of his large hands over my right shoulder and slowly placed the other one over my left hand.

My face turned a bright shade of pink as I realized how his body was so close to mine and how I could smell his warm breath on my neck.

"There's a buck over there, between the two large oaks." He whispered.

I nod and take aim.

"Now on the count of three shoot. One...two...three!"

I shot the arrow and smiled in triumph! It peirced the buck and it fell to the mossy ground.

"I did it!" I whispered, looking up at the hunter.

He looked down at me and smiled. "I knew you could princess." He said quietly.

My blush quickly returned to my face as I realized he was still touching me.

"Shall we go back inside..." He asked.

I nod quickly.


	7. The Suprise

Draco and I dragged our kills back to the base so we could cook them for supper.

"Oh wow Draco! Nice kills!" Some other hunter commented.

"Not only mine, Hermione got the buck I only got the deer!" He replied, carrying the deer into the kitchen.

I quickly followed up behind him and dropped the buck next to the counter the deer was placed on. "My goodness! He is so heavy!" I exclaim, wiping sweat from my brow.

"Dobby, can you and the other elves please clean and cook these two beauties?" Draco asked a small elf in nice emerald robes.

"Of course sir! Dobby and the others shall prepare them! We will call sir when it is time for supper!" He squeaked, pulling the animals away with some other nicely dressed elves.

"Thanks Dobby!" He said, pulling my hand and taking me back into the main complex of the base.

* * *

><p>We sat on one of the large furry couches and relaxed from the long hunt.<p>

"You have great aim Hermione! It took me forever to learn how to hunt!" Draco praised, patting my head.

"Thank you! I have a great teacher! Did anyone teach you?" I ask, looking at him.

There was a pain in his eyes that quickly disappeared.

"Yes. My father. He was the best archer in the land! He could hit a bulls eye from miles away! One time he shot a hummingbird when it was flying high up in the trees!" He said, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You said he _was _the best archer. What happened?" I asked.

He bent over and played with his calloused hands.

"My father and mother died in a large fire...my home was burnt to ashes. I was lucky to find this place, or I would of died." He said, little droplets of water falling to the wooden floor.

"Draco! Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! I should never of asked!" I said, sitting him up and turning his head towards me.

His grey eyes were watery and slightly red.

I brushed the tears from his eyes and tried not to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

He suddenly held my hand over his cheek and I looked at him with curiosity.

"Your so warm.." He whispered, slowly drawing his face closer to mine.

When he was an inch away from me I slowly closed my eyes and-

"SUPPER TIME EVERYONE!"

Draco and I quickly pulled away.

"So! Supper is ready! Shall we go!" Draco said, standing up and running away into the dinning hall.

I patted my cheeks and groaned.

"Well, I almost had my first kiss..." I thought.

* * *

><p>Dinner was simply amazing! The elves cooked our game and served them with mashed potatoes, carrots, and lima beans. I avoided looking at Draco the whole time I was eating and when supper was over I all but ran to my room.<p>

"ARGH! I can't even look at him!" I yelled, jumping onto the bed.

So many emotions were running through my mind.

"Oh mother, I wish you were here. You would have lead me through the right direction." I thought, rubbing my forehead.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I quickly sat up and fixed my hair.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Pansy.

"Hello Hermione. I heard you yelling. Are you alright?" She asked, sitting next to me.

I shrug and sigh.

"I'm just so confused and out of my mind Pansy. My life had been turned upside down so fast! Plus Draco is confusing not only my mind but my heart." I say.

She rubbed my back and gave me a warm smile. "It's alright Hermione, everything will be fine. How about we go take a walk outside?" She said, standing up.

I nodded and followed her out of the room and base.

* * *

><p>When we got outside I smiled at all the stars in the sky.<p>

"What a beautiful night!" I gushed, watching the full moon illuminate the world under it.

There was a deep laugh and heavy footsteps. Emerging from the shadows was my biggest nightmare.

"But not as beautiful as you my dear Hermione."

My whole body froze in shock.

"C..Cormac."


	8. The Wedding

"Hello my little flower, I missed you so much." He said with an evil smirk.

I quickly turned to Pansy for help.

"Pansy! This man is evil! You need to call Draco! Don't let him take me!" I all but begged, holding her hands.

She pulled away from me roughly and started to laugh evilly. "Draco..._Draco! _That's all you want to talk about hmm? Oh Draco, the mighty hero that saved the little princess!" She hissed, walking around me.

I placed my hands over my mouth in shock.

"Draco was MINE! I claimed him as mine, and I am damn sure he claimed me as his! Then YOU came along! The beautiful princess with the pretty curled hair and bright eyes that warmed anyone's heart! You were all he talked about! I hate you with a deep passion. That's why instead of delivering your letter I went to your kingdom and told Prince Cormac about you." She ranted.

"How could you, you...you BITCH!" I screamed.

She laughed like a madwoman.

"A bitch I may be, but I don't care. I won't be seeing you anymore, and neither will Draco." She whispered.

I got hit in the back of my head and the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione!" A voice yelled out.<p>

"D...Draco?" I croaked, slowly opening my eyes.

It was Crookshanks.

"Oh Crooks!" I yelled out, hugging the fluffy cat.

He purred and rubbed his face all over me.

"Princess! I missed you so much! I thought you were dead! When Cormac brought you back unconscious everyone was so scared." He cried.

I patted his head and looked around my room.

"The kingdom feels so foreign..." I whispered.

There was a knock on the door and I sat up.

The door opened to reveal father.

"Hermione!" He cried, running up to hold me in his arms.

"Father!" I yelled, hugging him back.

He stroked my hair many times and kissed my head. He pulled back and looked at me all over. "For some reason, you look so mature and grown up." He said with a sad smile.

I looked away from his gaze and stood up.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick." He said.

"I ran away...with a man that I'm...I'm in love with." I said, holding my hands.

Father walked up to me and sighed. "Oh Hermione I am so sorry...but you have to marry Cormac it's for the-"

"DON'T TELL ME ITS FOR THE BEST!" I suddenly lash out.

Father stumbled backwards.

"Father I love him more than I love my life! He is kind, sweet, and he always puts others in front of him. Why can't you just let me be happy? If you wan't me to marry Cormac, fine. But know I will never speak to you again." I said.

"If that's how you are going to act. Then fine. Your wedding is tonight. Someone will come in to help you get ready." He said, about to walk out the room.

"I hate you." I say, looking out the window.

He turned around quickly, eyes filled with hurt. Then he left my room.

* * *

><p>Three maids came into my room and got me ready for the wedding.<p>

"You are going to look stunning princess!" One of the maids gushed, putting on a soft sparkly brown eye shadow on my eyes.

I sighed and tried my best not to destroy something in the room. Crookshanks hopped onto the vanity mirror and watched curiously as someone put on a nude color lip gloss on my lips

"You do look very beautiful Hermione." He said, playing with the ribbon on my silk robe.

I smile at him and sigh when another maid started to put my hair in ringlets. She tied half my hair with a white ribbon and carefully placed my silver headpiece in place.

"Oh miss! You look so amazing! Now, stand up so we can put on your dress!"

I stood up and stepped into my dress.

When I put it on I couldn't help but smile.

It was a big ballgown dress with a sweetheart neckline and delicate flowers pinned to them.

"For the finishing touch!" A maid put in my diamond earnings and put on my matching necklace.

All the maids crowded around me and I sighed.

"Come on! It is time for your big day!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>I was outside the main halls closed doors with father to the right of me.<p>

I refused to speak to him or even look at him. There was a lot of exciting chatter and conversations going on inside the hall.

"Hermione...you look very beautiful." Father said quietly.

I looked at bouqet of flowers and gently stroked the soft petals.

"I know you are not pleased with me and I am sorry, but your kingdom always comes first. I have told you that so many times. One day you will understand and tell that to your children in the future." He continued, trying to wrap my arm around his.

I snatched my arm back and watched as the large doors started to open.

"So what your saying is that the kingdom is more important than your own daughters happiness? How did mother ever fall in love with a man like _you."_ I whispered, my words laced with venom.

He looked at me in shock and tears began to pour down his face.

The doors opened all the way and everyone in the beautiful white and silver hall stood. I walked down the white marble aisle and glared at the smirking Cormac.

When I reached the end of the hall I stood next to Cormac and tried not to lash out at him.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Hermione and Prince Cormac!" The priest exclaimed.

There were cheers and numerous whoops of joy. I looked at my feet and tried not to let all my tears out.

"Before we get started, is there anyone who does not wish for this happy ceremony to continue? Who doesn't think these two wonderful people should get married?" The priest asked, looking out into the rows of people.

I looked around hopefully and looked back at the ground when no one responded. "Oh Draco..." I thought sadly.

After all the vows and I do's it was time to seal the deal.

"Now, you may kiss the bride!"

Cormac slowly leaned in towards me and I let my tears fall freely.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and an arrow zoomed right between us.

Cormac fell back and I looked down the aisle with hope.

"You will not kiss the woman I love."

"Draco!" I exclaimed.


	9. The King and Queen

I ran to him and jumped into his welcome arms.

"I...I thought I would never see you again! I thought y..you would never find me!" I sobbed, into the warmth of his neck.

He rubbed my back and calmed me. "It's alright my little princess. I'm here and everything is going to be okay."

Cormac got up quickly and pointed a finger at Draco. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He roared, his face turning into an angry shade of purple.

Draco gently pushed me to the side and took a few steps forward.

"Ahh, so the ape man can talk! How fascinating!" Draco said with a smirk.

"GUARDS!" Cormac shouted. Seconds later dozens of the royal guards came into view.

"So the hunter has came to save his little love? Well I hate to tell you this but Hermione is MINE. As a lowly hunter I assume that you don't know about royal marriages. You see, Hermione is a princess and I am a prince. So we get married? Get that?" He said, walking up to Draco.

Draco laughed and nodded. "Ohh, I seem to understand now! But as you can see...I don't really care. I love Hermione, and I WILL marry her." He said, his face inches away from Cormac's.

There was tension all around the room and I shivered at the dead silence. Then suddenly Cormac roared with laughter.

"Oh my good hunter! You just DON'T understand! You are no prince!"

I walked up next to Draco and held his hand. "Draco it's okay... you are a prince in my eyes." I said quietly, looking up at him.

He smiled and looked down into my eyes.

"You truly are a sweet soul Hermione, but... I am actually a prince. You see, I am the lost prince to the burnt kingdom..." He said.

I gasped along with everyone in the whole hall.

"How? That's impossi- the picture!" I said, suddenly remembering the old photo with the couple and the baby.

"I knew they looked familiar! Draco your the baby from the photo!" I exclaimed.

He nodded and held me in his strong arms. "I was so afraid to reveal who I was to the land. I didn't wan't to be responsible for the Kingdoms problems and so on, but that was until I met you. You made me a better person and you helped me realize who I am. Hermione, you helped me accept the person who I really am. Not Draco the Hunter, but Draco Malfoy, Prince of the great mountainside." He said.

Cormac snapped his fingers and two guards pulled Draco away from me.

"You street vermin! I don't care who you are, but you will not interfere with MY wedding! I NEED TO RULE THIS LAND AND RECEIVE MORE POWER!" He yelled.

The whole hall bursted into roars of outrage and anger.

The evil prince backed away slowly and looked around the space with nervous eyes. "N-no! That's not what I mean at all! What I meant was- I have heard ENOUGH from you Cormac."

The hall silenced and father stood up and walked next to me.

"Y...your majesty?" He stuttered.

"I have heard enough from you. After watching this little...DISASTER I want you out of my kingdom. You are not worthy to marry my beautiful daughter. I believe she has a suitable man right here." He said, smiling at Draco.

The guards let go of him immediately and Draco fixed his hunting clothes.

"But your majesty!" Cormac protested.

"GUARDS, please take this THING out of my sight!" Father ordered.

The guards took a yelling Cormac from the hall and I looked at Draco.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone! He made my hair curl!" He said with a warm laugh.

I jumped into his arms and held him tightly. "Draco...I love you so much!" I cried softly.

He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I love you more princess."

The hall filled with sighs of love and sobs of happiness.

"Hermione, I believe there is a wedding that needs to proceed?" Father asked with a small smile.

I let go of Draco and gave father a huge hug. "I am so sorry father. I never meant to hurt you so much." I said.

"No my dear. I should be sorry. You were right, I only thought about the kingdom and not my little girls happiness, but now I believe that I am doing the right thing and letting you marry this wonderful man right here."

I pulled away from him and let Draco take me away to the end of the hall.

"Errr well! Prince Draco, will you watch over princess Hermione, love her, care for her, and be there for her as long as you shall live?" The priest asked.

"OF course!" He replied, holding my hands.

"Princess Hermione, will you watch over Prince Draco, love him, care for him, and be there for him as long as you shall live?"

I nod and wipe tears from my eyes. "Most defiantly."

"Well by the power of God and me you are now husband and wife! Prince-King Draco, you may kiss the bride!"

Draco looked at me and blushed. "Looks like we will finish where we left off." He said.

I nod and close my eyes as his lips gently descend on mine. There were fireworks and I smiled into the kiss.

The crowd went crazy and confetti exploded everywhere.

Draco pulled back and cheered loudly. "I'M MARRIED TO THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS!" He yelled out happily!

My heart soared and I laughed and laughed.

And we lived happily ever after~


End file.
